Suprise, Suprise!
by m7star
Summary: Gemma is living with Ty's family now. She is turning 16 when there is a case of fraud in the Government. Is the social structure going to change? If so, for the better or worse? ON HIATUS, I need more inspiration and I'm just not getting it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fan fiction, so please comment or I shall hide in a corner. Also, I know it is rather short... I will try to post a new chapter soon! **

** Disclaimer: I better say this because it is feeding time for Zoe's pets and they are eying me. I don't own Dark Life! Or the movie!  
**

I swam into the abyss, leaving behind not trace, not even a faint slurry of movement, not one bubble. I sent out a few tentative clicks which reported nothing out of the ordinary.

This trench appeared after New York sank into the oceans during the Rising. By then, Emergency law had already begun and the majority of the population had flocked to the center of the continent. I didn't like thinking about it.

"Plink" I heard the distinct sound of a terrigenous rock falling. I quickly did a 360. Then I heard a sharp intake of breath right behind me. I swiveled around, finding myself face-to-face with Gemma.

She frowned. "What gave me away, Ty?" she asked, puzzlement blossoming on her face. "I thought I was being really quiet."

"Well, first, you must have hit a rock or something, because I heard a sound behind me. Also, you breathe loudly." I said, hiding my smile. She had no idea what was in for her when we returned. Today was Gemma's birthday. She was turning 16 today, and my family was throwing together a party for her. She hadn't told us, so it was the perfect plan. She didn't lnow we knew. We had invited everyone in Benthic Territory, even Jibby. I had the job of distracting her so Zoe could put up decorations.

"Well, you wouldn't have heard it if you weren't so attuned to the environment." she pouted.

"Come on, let's go over there. There is a nineteenth century wreck somewhere around here." I enjoyed finding and restoring artifacts, and because of that I was always exploring wrecks, often with Gemma .

Because she had lived on land most of her life, Gemma had very little underwater experience. The first time I tried to teach her to ride a manta board correctly, she fell off before it even started. That sent Zoe into hysterics. Gemma was not amused.

"Where to now, Captain Ty?" Gemma asked. We had reached the other side of the trench, and were facing a large rock wall. It seemed we had no way to go.

"Well, straight, of course." I replied, flashing a smile in her direction.

We swam straight to the cliff, then I went down a few meters. Sure enough, there was a small cave, just big enough for Gemma and I to swim through. We swam through and came out in a giant natural cavern. No matter how many times I went here, I was always amazed by the majesty of the ship. The letters were too eaten away to read, so i just called her Majesty.

"It's beautiful!" Gemma exclaimed.

"Most ships are female. I call her Majesty." I said. We poked around some more, then we swam back to my house.

We took the long way home, because if I ruined the surprise, Zoe's viper fish would probably get a nice, tasty Ty sandwich for lunch. I was carrying our large bag of treasures when I heard a scream. I sent off a few clicks in that direction, and I saw an unfamiliar woman in a wet suit with a Red Devil floating right above her. I dropped the bag and swam off in that direction.

"Please, someone!" the woman screamed.

I sent off some high-strength sonar clicks to stun the Red Devil, then motioned for the woman to come over here before it wakes up.

The woman swam over towards me. She looked like Gemma when she first got here, unable to swim correctly.

"Who are you? How did you stop that thing? Where is Jibby's house? Who..Wha..." The lady's questions slowly stopped as she caught her breath.

Gemma swam up behind me. "Who is this?" she asked. "Is this Jibby's new mail-in bride?" she laughed. Jibby _had_ once tried to get a wife by mail, but wanted a refund because of a minor technicality. She was older than his mother was. Since then, Jibby has proposed to Gemma four times, but she has declined four times.

"Who are you?" I asked the woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks booknerd95 for pointing out the communication flaw. I went back and fixed it. Again, please do anything that will send me an email! This chapter was a little hard, because I stink at giving gifts. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ty is polishing his cutlass now, and looking at me like he may throw it at me, so I better say this. I don't own Dark Life or anyone in it. Ty, you can stop staring at me now.**

"I'm Selena Miva. I just moved down here, to move in with my fiance." Selena signed back. Her brow furrowed in thought, then she added,"You glow more than he does."

"I'm Ty Townsend, and this is my girlfriend Gemma Straid. We live down here. Who are you staying with?" I blushed slightly, then Gemma told me I was glowing. Another distraction. Perfect!

"Do you know where Jibby lives? I was going to use my sub's GPS, but.." she trailed off, embarrassed.

I turned to look at Gemma. _Well, I guess she was right! This one is much better than the other one._ "Yeah, follow us." I signed, then swam off in the direction of Jibby's house.

While we were swimming there, Gemma fell back and began talking to Selena. I sent sonar ahead of me, on the lookout for more Red Devils or other things than might want to take a bite of us. We made it to Jibby's in one piece, although some pink salmon gave Selena a shock.

"Well, here it is." I signed when we reached his bubble fence.

"How do we get in?' Selena asked, confused.

"Like this." Gemma signed, then swam right into the bubbles.

Selena followed, then I burst through to the other side. The brightness of everything was momentarily blinding, so we all hovered squinting to get used to the light. Then Selena asked "Where is his house?"

"Right there." signed Gemma, then she pointed to the large jellyfish-like blob in the middle of the "yard" we entered.

Selena looked confused. "How can you live in there? Won't it be full of water?" Gemma explained the mechanics of it to Selena, while I led the way to Jibby's moon pool. Her signing was really improving.

As soon as we entered, Gemma and I removed our dive helmets and breathed in deeply to clear the Liguigen from our lungs. Selena tried to do the same, but that sort of thing is hard to do on the first try. She ended up gasping for air as her eyes watered.

"Jibby darling, I made it!" Selena shouted, pushing a lock of streaky brown hair out of her face. We heard footsteps coming towards us, then Jibby entered the room.

"Selena, you made it! I thought you were coming by sub though. Anyways, welcome to my humble abode! Would you like something to eat? Tell me what happened." Jibby said. He really had a girlfriend! And they were getting married? Wow!

"Well, I was in the sub, then a huge thing started dragging it down, so I got out and tried to swim to your house. Then this thing," Selena said to Jibby.

"A Red Devil." Gemma interrupted.

"A Red Devil started attacking me. Then Ty and Gemma showed up and somehow stunned it. They showed me the way to your house. Do you know them?" Selena asked.

"Here in Bethnic Territory, everyone knows everyone. It's pretty hard to keep a secret." Jibby said with a wink and a smile.

"Well, we should probably go." I said. now that we weren't in the water, our bag of artifacts was really starting to bother me. I switched it to my other shoulder, sucked in some Liquigen, and jumped back in the moonpool.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N I was going to make this chapter longer, but I realized that I just write short chapters and that if I did that you'd be waiting for years for another chapter, so my chapters will be short. I do have a bit of a plan but not too much of one, and it is pretty flexible. Please suggest an OC for me! Selena needs people for her wedding! Also, I'm not getting too many reviews, so please please review even if you just wanted to say I've read your story. Any suggestions would be helpful. Also, I might start dedicating chapters to people who review...**

**Disclaimer: Well, if I owned Dark Life, then I would probably have a super-fancy laptop and be writing the third on it right now. Oh, come on! Go away Red Diablo! You are a fish and so you can't read! Also, you weren't in this chapter! I wrote the disclaimer!**

We swam out of Jibby's bubble fence. Gemma looked like she had something on her mind. I reached our house and Gemma swam up into the moonpool. I followed her and we both took a deep breath to clear the Liguigen from our lungs.

"Come one, we need to get these to the sanatairum." I signed, hoping to get her attention so she wouldn't see all the evidence of all of Bethnic territory arriving. In my room I have a large container with muriatic acid in it, and next to it a large vat of pure water. I spend an hour explaining it to her and she came up with a name for it after I admitted that it had no name. She also named about half our chickens and the goat.

When she didn't answer, I tapped her shoulder and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Of course, we were at the moonpool, so she had an excuse to not say anything. We swam up and flopped out into our house. We breathed deeply and cleared the Liguigen from our lungs.

"Well?" I prompted.

"Selena said something very interesting. One of the big government leaders was accused of fraud by another. I mean, this has happened before, but last time it all blew over in a few days. This time, I just don't know."

"Hey, we're pretty much self-sufficient down here. We'll be fine!" I wasn't so sure what she was so worried about. The only thing we got from the 'Ment was Liquigen, and that we had already started stocking up on ourselves with our profit from dealing with the surfs.

"You want the medishower first?"

She nodded and exited the room.

I sent out two low-frequency clicks, alerting Zoe that Gemma was in the shower, she'd better hurry.

Fifteen minutes later, Gemma walked out into the main room.

"SUPRISE!"We all yelled.

"Ty, you were in on this too?" She said, laughing. "How did you know it was my birthday? I didn't think I told you."

"We looked it up after Ty told us you would be living with us again." Ma said.

"A party? And I wasn't invited? Tsk tsk tsk." Shade said as he entered the room.

"Richard!" Gemma yelled in happiness. "I didn't know you'd be here! Then again, I didn't know that anyone would be here..."

"What about me? I'm pretty. I'm very pretty." said Pretty, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hi Pretty." Gemma went over and hugged him.

"You failed to mention that it was your birthday on the way to Jibby's, you know." Selena said, smiling. She had her arm around Jibby's waist and he had his over her shoulders.

"She failed to tell me and I'm _dating _her." I remarked. "She can be very secretive when she wants." That and I can be extraordinarily obtuse.

"That's good, I like my secrets secret." Gemma said, walking over to me. I put my arm around her shoulders instinctively. Jibby _had _asked her to marry him three times.

"Wait a minute, did you just say something about secrets? Gemma..." Zoe said, warning her that she better have a good answer.

"Don't worry Zoe." Gemma winked at my sister and her roommate. Although quite honestly she often moved to my room in the middle of the night. One time I almost tripped on her laying on the floor. Zoe's room can be a little freaky with all of her 'pets'. In our house it's not odd to hear a loud bellow of rage in the middle of the night. It's probably some of Zoe's pets getting into a fight about which one is the scariest after Zoe herself.

"Come on, let's enjoy the party. All of Bethnic Territory is here!" Zoe said.

"You didn't have to do all of this for me!" Gemma exclaimed.

"Yeah, we did. You first birthday with us is always with everyone. Your second you can invite whoever you want." Zoe said.

"Come on, can you introduce me to everyone? I'd like to know everyone before I get married." Selena said. "We don't know exactly when the wedding is yet."

We all emerged ourselves in the party and conversation with our friends.


	4. AN

A/N I'm sorry for the long update, but I am having trouble finding the words. I know what I want to happen, but I just can't seem to find the words. The next chapter will be the last one, and I'm probably going to change the perspective a little. It may not be very good, just warning. I don't know when  
I'll get it up, but probably this month.

-m7star


End file.
